


Obi-Wan and Anakin - Once I Called You Brother

by KaelinaLovesLomaris



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaelinaLovesLomaris/pseuds/KaelinaLovesLomaris
Summary: The vidding bug bit, and I've been on a roll. I finished this video in record time (for me). I started it yesterday. 26 hours from start to finish, though I was not working on it for the entirety of that time, obviously.Anyways, this is about Obi-Wan and Anakin's failed relationship in ROTS and Order 66, with a bit of Yoda and Palpatine too. Song is The Plagues from The Prince of Egypt.





	




End file.
